


Eruption

by spellcastersjudgement



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Fusionshipping, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: Zane and Jaden duel.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Eruption

**Author's Note:**

> our discord server is having our first drabble event this weekend and im super excited!!!! i took a stroll down memory lane and am now back in baby froot otp hell. i love these fusion boys so much <333
> 
> Prompt: captivate

Every duel against Jaden always felt like the first one during his last year at Duel Academy, when that spunky little Slifer had declared he’d show Syrus that he didn’t have to live in his big brother’s shadow anymore, that he’d defeat Zane and repair Syrus’ shattered self-esteem courtesy of a lifetime of snide remarks and comparisons to his older brother. Zane may have beaten Jaden that night, but the boy’s smile, his heart, the way he enjoyed the game and the challenge, had left an indelible mark on his soul, and here, ten years later, surrounded by a stadium full of cheering fans and cameras recording every move of this duel, he was even more smitten with Jaden Yuki. 

Zane had stifled these feelings for years, had gotten quite good at keeping his facial expressions neutral and their conversations away from things of an emotional nature, but as adrenaline coursed through him as Jaden drew a card with a flourish, staring him down from across the arena, eyes alight with excitement, smile splitting his face as he added the card to his hand, the feelings he’d so carefully compartmentalized erupted. Jaden was so beautiful and full of life and now that they’d been competing in the pro dueling circuits for years they’d grown close enough for Jaden to know his favorite shade of lipstick and his Starbucks order and right now he was looking at Zane like he was the only person in the arena. Zane’s hands were gripping his cards so tightly he feared he might crease them, the roar of the crowd as Jaden called an attack mixing with the rush of blood in his ears. 

Too consumed with his thoughts of Jaden Yuki, he missed the opportunity to activate his trap card, Life Point counter dropping to zero, recording his first loss of the season.


End file.
